


Open Doors

by Spaceflowerprincess



Series: Doors [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Christmas Angst, F/M, Gen, James Loves his marauders so much, James has weird friends, M/M, Teddy Loves his mother very much, Teddy is also forgetful, Time Travel, baby marauders doing baby marauder activities, but it doesn't have to do with christmas just around christmas, chocolate frogs - Freeform, i can't wait to properly introduce his plot arc, i love James he's my baby, it hit you hard and you get feels, one sided Sirius/Teddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceflowerprincess/pseuds/Spaceflowerprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day at Grimmuald Place a boy hides in a closet only to meet another boy... who time traveled? Sirius meets a boy named Teddy and has a family member in every house. Teddy is everything he ever dreamed of in a friend. Teddy meets a boy called Sirius. Sirius is unlike anyone he's ever meet before he certainly can't be Harry's godfather, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never know what you will find in the closet

  

** 1965 **

Sirius Black was hiding in a closet. His little brother had told his mother what Sirius said. Sirius had said he'd rather be a Hufflepuff than a Slytherin. He had his reasons. He had expected his mother to find him. Well, that's not what he got.

"Hello," said the blue haired boy who seemed just as shocked to see Sirius as Sirius was to see him. The boy had just walked into the closet.

"Who are you?" Sirius blurted out. Five year old boys don't always remember their manners, Sirius is no exception.

"Teddy, who are you?" Teddy stuck out his hand; apparently Teddy was an exception to five year old boys.

"Sirius Orion Black, What are you doing here?" Anyone who has meet the boy would be surprise Sirius actually liked his name... well the first part, he thought it sounded cool. Teddy did not know if this was the Sirius who had been Harry's godfather or not, he decided not he looked too young.

"Hiding from Harry, I set a dung bomb off in the parlor," the boy laughed and his eyes changed from blue to green his hair went a bit browner while his nose curved up.

"Who's Harry?" Sirius asks laughing to.

"My Godfather, but what are you doing here?"

"Hiding from mother and Regulus." The sparkle in his eyes from laughing had gone out.

"What did you do?"

"I told them I'd rather be in Hufflepuff than Slytherin," Sirius wrinkled up his nose and sticks out his tongue, "Although I don't really want to be in either."

"What wrong with Hufflepuff? My mum was in Hufflepuff."

"I doubt the Hufflepuff would put up with me." Sirius grins, "What house do you think you'd like to be in?"

"I dunno, they all sound great and my family has been in all the houses. My dad was a Gryffindor, my grandmum was in Slytherin, my mum was in Hufflepuff like I said and I think my Granddad was a Ravenclaw. So I could go to any one of the houses."

"Wow, that's amazing. My whole family was in Slytherin."

"Slytherin's not so bad; they just have a bad rep-u-ta-tion with Voldy and all..." Teddy says.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" A voice hollers.

"Who's that?" Teddy asked.

"My mum," Sirius grinned like a madman.

"She sounds like the picture of Harry's godfather's mum..." Teddy trailed off his thought spinning. Teddy was a very smart little boy and guessing at what was currently happening.

"Poor man." Sirius grins, it's a little forced. His mum knows about this hiding spot...

The door burst open and Walburga Black glared down at her son who looked toward his new friend ... who wasn't there.

"Where'd he go?"

"Sirius Orion Black the third! You're in of trouble than you are worth!"

"But there was a boy here and now he's gone!" Sirius wines.

"Oh don't you go making up stories now!" Walburga Black drags her son out of the closet by his ear.

* * *

**2003**

"Theodore Remus Lupin! How many times do I have to tell you? No dung bombs in the house!?" Ginny Potter shouted. Harry holding a sleepy James Sirius Potter, who may or may not have just woken up from a nap, in his arms on the couch, smirked at his wife. Teddy knows it's a rare day that the two of them are home together, it seemed as if he and James were always being watched by someone else. Teddy wished his grandmum would watch him and James again

"I dunno, but Harry thought it was funny." Teddy points to Harry whose face quickly turned into that of a doting father face.

"Harry," Ginny glares at him.

"Can you tell me about Sirius again, your godfather," Teddy asked quickly, remembering what he thought had happened no longer wanting to get his godfather in trouble.

Ginny Potter took James away from Harry and left the room, deciding Harry can deal with this.

Harry's face went pale for a second the he speaks, "He was a great man, you father's best friend was always pulling pranks at Hogwarts. Hated to be cooped up. A bit like you." Harry pulls his godson into his lap, "What do you want to know about him?"

"What- How well did he get along with his mother?" Teddy tries.

Harry chuckles. "Not very well. She disowned him, he went to live with my grandparents and my father when he was sixteen, and I don't think they ever got along well, maybe before he learned to talk..." Harry trailed off missing Sirius and Remus acutely even after all these years and realizing how little he actually knew about them.

"Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering about him, seeing as this is his family's house."

"Trust me if this was Sirius' house, he had decorated it completely different."

"I miss Grandmum." Andromeda Tonks had passed away only a few weeks ago.

Harry hugging the little metamorphmagus tighter, "I know."

* * *

**1965**

Sirius was lying on his bed board he had been grounded, no playing outside for a whole month. It had already been a week since he had been found in the closet.

The door to his room opened.

"Sirius?"

'Uhhhhh..."

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Unnn-What?" The little boy with black hair looked up to see another boy with black hair and grey eyes. The boy flopped down again.

"Regulus this is my room, not yours."

The other little boy closed the door.

"Who's Regulus?"

"Stop making fun of me, Reggie. I'm already punished." Sirius moaned. He lacked the energy to argue with this boy, who ever he is.

"It's Teddy. You got punished? For saying you'd rather be in Hufflepuff than Slytherin?" Teddy asks eyes bugging not believing the mopping little boy; he went to sit down next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Sirius winced.

"Roll over, Sirius." Teddy commanded.

"No, I hurt too much," Sirius groaned.

Teddy's eyes grew wide, "Your parents hit you?"

"And I can't go outside."

Teddy looked at the little boy; this was Sirius Orion Black, Harry Potter's godfather! He looks so helpless.

"It'll get better Padfoot."

"Who?" Sirius looks at Teddy curious, “Who is Padfoot?”

"My favorite character in my godfather's bedtime stories about four boys named The Marauders: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Four Pranksters of Hogwarts. They each had secret's one was an airhead, one was a tattle tale, one was an odd ball and one was a werewolf."

"A werewolf? Were they friends?" Teddy fought the urge to laugh.

"The best." Teddy nodded.

"Wow, I wonder who'd befriend a werewolf."

"Marauders," Teddy giggles, "And every full moon Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs would transform and keep Moony company and they were the best men to ever live." Teddy says enthusiastically.

"I wanna meet them I'd be Moony's best mate!" Sirius with a rebellious glint in his eyes.

"I wanna meet them too," Teddy says softly.

"Where do you live?"

"With Harry and Ginny and James." Teddy wouldn’t meet Sirius eyes. Sirius was tempted to argue with the boy. He was probably lying

"I didn't ask who you live with I asked where do you live?"

"In Harry's godfather's house."

"Where's that?"

"In London." Teddy said evasively being the smart five year old he was.

"TEDDY REMUS LUPIN!" A voice calls.

Teddy paled. "I got to got that's Harry."

"What did you do this time?"

"Nothing..." Teddy's hair turn red, "I took all the chocolate frog cards out of Harry's stash."

Sirius laughs, "Come back soon Teddy."

"I hope so," Teddy's hair was a pale wispy brown and his eyes a soft green, "I'll be right back." Teddy promised before he slips out the bedroom door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess What?  
> I have decided instead of editing and fixing up my nanowrimo I will re-edit this and go on a actually finish this. Here is the first chapter its not that different, but future ones might be.


	2. More Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time starts to put things in persepctive

**1971**

Teddy never did come back. Life did not get better as he promised. Sirius was mad at the changeling boy. But today was his first day of Hogwarts. He couldn't wait. Everything about his horrid family was bearable today not even his cousins Narcissa and Andromeda could ruin it. How he hated how they combed his hair and adjusted his tie. Finally they left him alone, as they were older than him and had other friends, friends he did not like. He went to find a compartment with someone his own age.

"Hello," Sirius say to the black haired boy with hazel eyes.

"Hullo, I'm James Potter."

"Sirius Black, do you know Harry?" Sirius had not forgotten a single detail about Teddy he desperately wanted to go live with Harry and Teddy someday. He had only asked if James knew Harry because Teddy had said he lived with Harry, Ginny, and James. This boy was named James.

"Who?"

"Never mind."

* * *

**2009**

Teddy did try to go and see Sirius again but he could never figure out how he did it the first two times it was now 2009 and he was off to Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny had gone to drop him off on at the train station. He was excited. He had new robes and a brand new wand a twelve inch ash with two unicorn hairs inside.

Except now Teddy was having trouble finding a compartment. Being the oldest child in the Weasley-Potter clan did not have its perks. Finally he found a Compartment that looked like it had a few first years in it. He  thought after eleven years Harry's fame would have died down a little and people wouldn't crane to look at him the way they did.

He opens the door to the compartment door.

"James?" he stared at the boy with messy black hair sticking up all over the place. He looked exactly like his little brother, who at nine years old was not allowed on the train.

"Teddy!" Sirius squealed, much to his embarrassment in front of his new friends. Then he glares at James.

"You said you didn't know Harry!" he accused.

"I don't!"

"Who's Harry?" A boy with golden hair asks.

Teddy stares at this boy amazed, "My godfather," He stares disbelieving at the golden haired child, "Who are you?"

"Remus John Lupin," Teddy’s father answers. Teddy's eyes grow as large as gallons and inhales sharply.

"I'm Teddy, and it looks like I have some explaining to do," He stares at the two dark haired boy's wrestling on the floor.

Harry's father, James, not his son, James, thought the two were nearly identical.

"Well please do because these two are giving me a headache," Remus says with an air of dramatics.

"Sirius, shut up and let go of James, first," Teddy's voice rings out as his hair turns blue.

"You're a -!" Remus exclaims.

"My mother was one. Sit down you two," Teddy narrows his eyes at the black haired boys. They sit down without questioning.

"Sirius. I don't know this James. He's not my god brother."

"So who is Harry?" Remus asks a bit annoyed at Teddy for looking at him that way. Like Remus was the best thing in the world when he obviously wasn't.

Teddy shakes himself, "My godfather he lives in London with his wife and five kids, James, Albus, Lily, Colin and Bella," Teddy smirks ruefully at Harry's youngest child's name, "My siblings of sorts."

"What did you say your last name was?" A chubby little boy asks.

Teddy glares at the boy, the rat. "I didn't."

"So what is your last name?" James asks.

"L-Lars." Teddy decides at the last minute it's not a good idea to give them his real last name. Lars is good enough.

"Lars?" Sirius asks, "I could have sworn you last name was something else."

"Nope, it's Lars," Teddy gets his lying skills from his father so they don't question him after this.

"What's Harry's last name?"

"Smith."

"Harry Smith, never heard of him," James says as arrogant as ever.

Teddy grins, "Yup, he's so average."

"That makes you happy?" Remus asks.

"It makes pranks better," Teddy grins mischievously.

"Oh pranks," James eyes glow, "You like pranks. We could do so many pranks together. You are good right?"

"Pfft he got caught setting of a dung bomb in the parlor when he was five," Sirius answers.

"I've gotten much better since then!" Teddy protests.

"So are you game?"

"I think you should teach these three your pranks," Teddy says. Remus edges slightly away from the metamorphmagus. Teddy doesn't notice this as he slings his arm around the werewolf.

"Remus has the best plans," Teddy exclaims.

"How you know that, maybe my plans are complete rubbish!" Remus exclaims.

"I get gut feelings about people they are almost always right," Teddy changes his appearance to look nearly identical to  James.

"Okay that's a little creepy," James says.

Teddy shifts his eyes to green and has a scar on his forehead.

"Better?" He asks.

"A little."

Teddy lets go of his appearance so he has his natural black hair and amber eyes.

"Is that what you really look like?" The chubby boy asks.

"I like my hair green, but I'm tired right now," Teddy snaps.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" James asks.

"That's a dumb question. His family is all over the place, Grandmum in Slytherin, Dad in Gryffindor, Mum in Hufflepuff. Granddad in Ravenclaw," Sirius says.

"Blimey! That's-"

"Unusual, I know," Teddy grins, "I bet you'll all be in Gryffindor."

"Yeah right like that would happen!" Remus argues.

"I bet forty chocolate frogs you are all in Gryffindor even him," Teddy point to the chubby boy.

"You're on!" Remus fires back forgetting himself for a minute.

Teddy laughs, "I hope you can pay that up. I'll eagerly await all the chocolates, I'm worse than my father when it comes to chocolate," Teddy grins smugly.

"I bet I'm worse than you and your father when it comes to chocolate." Remus says smugly.

Teddy grins knowing that they are arguing about how much of a chocoholic Remus Lupin is.

"Wouldn't put it past you, seeing as you're the Remus Lupin."

James and Sirius and the chubby boy laugh at the two boys. Remus blushed slightly.

"You two have the same eyes!" The chubby boy points out. James and Sirius' eyes bounce from Teddy back to Remus then repeat. Ugly rat! Teddy thinks, Ginny would probably scold him for such language.

"You think?" Teddy leans forward changing his eyes slightly they shift through the rainbow subtly changing behind the forest green.

"Er...I don't know," He second guesses himself.

"Peter is right," James says suddenly, "When you're not changing your eyes they do looks exactly like Remus'. Anyway, how do you know Sirius?" James questions.

"Well... I walked into a closet hiding from Harry when I was five years old and meet Sirius. Then about a week later I found him moping about in bed."

James sniggers, "You two meet in a closet!"

Sirius blushes, "It's not like that-"

"Yeah it is," James insists laughing merrily not really caring.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Marauders," Teddy mutters under his breath.

"We're not the Marauders! I'm Sirius, he's James, he's Peter and he's Remus. And not a single person in this compartment is a werewolf!"

Teddy just laughs. James, Peter, and Remus feel extremely awkward.

"Seriously, there is no Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, or Prongs!" Sirius explodes.

"Yet," A few of the boy's eyes grow.

"It's a bedtime story!" Sirius reasoned.

"Fine it's a bedtime story and I'm his kid," His point's to Remus.

"That would explain the chocolate thing," James mutters to Peter who laughed unsure if anyone in the compartment is sane.

"There is no way Teddy is my-"

"Teddy Remus Lupin, that's your full name," Sirius remembers at the worse time possible for his story and Teddy's.

"Good luck finding me again Sirius. Remus, good luck with these three, the murderer, the rat, and the martyr!" Teddy gets up and leaves the compartment instantly regretting it. Trying to get back in as soon as he leaves only to find it empty.

* * *

**1971**

"Well it is!" Sirius whines to the three others, "He was going to say Lupin when you asked him his last name."

"That would make him my child," Remus reasons, "And that's not possible we are the same age."

"Fine-"

"What if we all get into Gryffindor?" Peter asks suddenly.

"Like that'd happen," James says.

"No, I mean if we all get into Gryffindor, then maybe he's right," Peter reasons one of his rare times of wisdom.

"Then that would mean one of us is a werewolf," Sirius points out.

"And that's not possible," Remus say weakly knowing full well that it is completely possible and Teddy might actually be his child. Teddy last words ringing in his ears. Who was the murder? Who was the rat? Who was the martyr? What did they die for?

It's tense for a time till James brings out food from his trunk and they are all talking animatedly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The universal alterations at this point a the number of Harry's kids, when Remus was found out to be a werewolf and Teddy's time travel ability.


	3. The Accident, The Revelation, and The Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone disagrees eventually.

### The Accident, The Revelation, and The Race

* * *

**1971**

"Bloody hell, Teddy was right!" James exclaims as Pettigrew joined them at the Gryffindor table.

"What else do you think he was right about?" Remus asked slightly paler than normal.

"Your chocolate addiction," Sirius pointed out.

Remus blushed, "Yeah I guess so."

Later in the dormitory Sirius shouted, "The werewolf!"

Peter covered his mouth up, “Shush, don’t yell!”

"What?" James asks sleepily.

"Teddy could have been right about the werewolf."

"Sirius, that would make one of us a werewolf," Remus answered, annoyed and terrified.

"Well then, who is it?" Sirius asked looking at the other three.

"Werewolves can't have kids without infecting them, right? So, wouldn't that make Remus not it?" James reasoned.

"That would make it; me, you, or Peter," Sirius concluded.

"The full moon can’t be that far away, it looks almost full tonight," Peter offers looking out the window.

"It’s the fifth, Sunday night is when we will find out if Teddy is right," James said with finality, seeing how pale Remus is.

"On the night of the Full moon we'll talk about this again good night," Remus says with a finality.

"We'd keep his secret, he's one of us he's a Marauder and we love him," Sirius mumbles softly to the room.

The weekend came and Teddy was right there was a werewolf in their mists. One Remus John Lupin. James seemed unperturbed. Sirius thought it was cool. Peter on the other hand was terrified of Lupin, although that was easily solved with a round of chocolates then Peter was less nervous and Remus was happier.

In no time at all it was June.

"Animagi, we're not animagi!" Sirius shouted after their Charms exam.

"That's very good to know Sirius," Remus mumbles.

"No, Teddy said the marauders were animagus. We need to learn  how to become animagus. That way we can help you out on fu-" A hand slaps over Sirius' mouth.

"Shut up about that." James hisses in Sirius' ear, "Ow! You bite me!"

"You didn't let me finish!"

* * *

**2011**

Teddy Lupin had not seen the Marauders in two years. This year was Victoria’s first year at Hogwarts, but not James. No, James was a squib and he couldn't come to Hogwarts, and it would only get worse down the line. James didn’t want to let Teddy accompany him to his muggle school, but Harry made him. Teddy saw James as his little brother and wanted to make things easier for him but James pushed him away. It was the first weekend of Hogsmeade visits and he had to spend it at Hogwarts. Godric that was annoying. Small matter of a prank gone wrong. It's not like he meant to have all the of Hufflepuff's hair to turn green for three weeks just Felix McCoy's. Anyway Professor Frewin, his head of house, had made him stay back as a punishment.

Evil teachers.

"I'm bored," He complained to no one in particular. He remembered the map and the cloak he had stolen at the beginning of the year in secret proclaiming he really was a Marauder’s child. Teddy had thought he'd give the cloak to James to cheer him up but then he reasoned James would be at a muggle school and he couldn't really explain the cloak if anyone saw him. Thought, no one would see James if he had the cloak on. Teddy’s logic was a bit shoddy.  Anyway he had both of them under his bed along with his Firebolt-14, a gift from Ron and Hermione on his thirteenth birthday. He was a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

He leaped up and dung them out from under his bed and walk out the door then promptly turned around realizing he didn't need the cloak. He'd go do some laps around the Quidditch field.

Except he seemed to have travel back in time, again.

"Teddy?"

"Teddy!"

Two black-haired boys hugged Teddy around the neck.

"Here are your forty Chocolate frogs. Remus bought them last month after he had eaten the others," Sirius handed him a basket full of chocolate frogs.

"Er-" He looked around at the dormitory that had been his. It was rather messy except for Remus' side. Neat, unlike Teddy’s side. He must have gotten that from his mother.

"Have you been waiting for me?" Teddy asks.

"Yes, sort of you picked the best time to come back. It's not like we were actually waiting for you to walk into the dormitory today." Remus said awkwardly.

Teddy studied his father before attempting to change his appearance. Golden hair, pale skin, a few scars, green eyes that were not as easy as other shades.

"Just as freaky as ever I see," Sirius slings an arm around Teddy's shoulders before Teddy's hair turns turquoise, his new favorite color.

"What's do you have there?" James looks at a cloak that look very familiar and an old parchment.

"What kind of broom is that?" Remus asks.

"Firebolt-14, best there is. Hermione and Ron got it for me on my birthday!"

"Is that my cloak?" James asks.

"No..." Teddy lies.

"What's with that mangy old bit of parchment?" Sirius asks.

Teddy grins, "This mangy old bit of parchment is your masterpiece!" He hand it to Sirius.

Sirius of course had no idea with it really was and waved his wand about saying, "Hello mangy old bit of parchment Teddy says is a masterpiece. I, Sirius Black would like to know what you really are."

_**Messer's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs would like to inform you it is rude to wave your wand like that.** _

_Mr. Moony would like to thank Mr. Teddy on seeing this masterpiece for what it really is._

Mr. Wormtail would like to know why you haven't shared that chocolate on your fingers.

**_Mr. Padfoot would like to rubbing the fact that you are a inbred Black that no good can come from._ **

**Mr. Prongs would like to inform you that this is in fact not your 'spare bit of parchment'.**

"It insulted me!" Sirius says throws the parchment onto the floor.

"Actually you insulted yourself Padfoot," Remus says as he reads the parchment. "What is this?"

"The Marauders Map!" Teddy takes the parchment back and pulls out his wand.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Then he hands the parchment back to Remus.

"Sirius, this is your drawing!" the three boys gather around the parchment inspecting it.

"This is bloody brilliant!" James cries out as Sirius traces the outlines with his fingers, "It's finished," He whispers.

"Where is Peter?" Teddy asks.

"Hogsmeade," James says his eyes darting across the page looking for something.

"Why aren't you three there?"

"James got us in trouble and we have to stay back for the next three trips," Remus glower's.

Teddy sniggers, "How's Evans, James?"

"Shut up!"

"She'll come around eventually. I'm not changing history too much." Teddy pats James on his back.

"What year are you from and how are you traveling?"

"2011 and what do you mean how?" Teddy asks.

"2011…” Remus does the matH, “We're fifty-one years old then!"

"I mean how are you traveling back in time? You need something like a time turner or a spell or...I don't know something to help you travel." Sirius explains.

"Time turners?" Teddy is stumped.

"They turn back time?" James expertly executed the Potter's method of explanation, Remus gives him a look. James decides to ignore it, he’s had a rough week.

"Oh yeah, Hermione and Harry used one to-" Teddy looks horror struck. He looks back at Sirius to make sure he's really there.

"To what?" James asks.

"It's not important...wait maybe it is. How am I traveling?" Teddy's hand are all over the place. James giggles.

"Well how did you get here?" Remus asks sensible.

Teddy turns around and looks at the door. "I opened the door that's all I swear."

"You opened the compartment door too," James add.

"And my bedroom door," Sirius adds to the door opening, "And the closet door."

Teddy says, "If that's how I'm doing this, then why isn’t every wizard like that? If I close the door as I walk out of the room then I walk back to my time but if someone else closes the door then do I still stay here?" Teddy ran a hand along the door frame.

"How could opening a door make you travel back in time?" Remus asked stubbornly not believing a word the boy said.

"How could closing a door send you forward in time?" Sirius mummered.

"How come I can only time travel back to this era!" he fires back at Remus.

"I dunno." Remus looks a bit scared.

"Well, why not it's your fault!" Teddy lashes out; mad at his father for dying.

"How is it my fault," Remus growled.

"Hey, my time traveling friend and my Moony friend," Sirius slide between the two, "Calm down it's not like you can't go home as simple as just walking through a door and closing it right?"

"But how is he time traveling without assistance?" Remus is stubbornly stuck on how illogical it all is.

"Does it matter? he is my friend."

"You've met him four times!" Remus said as if this were important.

"I've still know him longer than any of you!" Sirius shouted.

Remus and Sirius started fighting on the floor after Remus could not think of why this was not the right response.

"Are they always like that?" He mutters to James.

"Some days it's worse, I swear if they aren't snogging by seventh year, I'll really have to rethink the concept of friendship with these two," James confided in Teddy.

Teddy, not sure what to do torn between laughing at the idea and being totally grossed out by the idea of his father and his friend kissing. He stares bug-eyed at James.

"That could mentally scar a weaker person," Teddy replies.

"Wormtail is already scared by these two, about that broomstick... I have the best, a Silverstreak-21. I challenge you to a race."

"Fine, but I'm from the future and this will most definitely beat your Silverstreak even Nimbus' are better."

"Oh please a Nimbus the have at least a thousand models that can barely get off the ground."

"Fine, let's go!" James flings open the doors as the run to the Quidditch Field.

Needless to say the Firebolt won. Teddy let James have a go on it after their race. Teddy rode the Silverstreak, it was pretty good he had to admit almost like a… firebolt the lag time between his actions and the brooms reactions was hardly noticeable unless you had ridden a better broom before.

"That is one amazing broom, I can't wait till they actually start making Firebolt, I swear I'll buy all my friend one on to race."

Teddy kept his windblown smile on his face as James said that.

"Harry had one when they came out his Godfather bought him one when the Firebolt first came out He still has it."

"What happened to your parents?"

Teddy pushes open the door to their dormitory.

"They died in the bat-James? Sirius? Dad?" Teddy stares at the empty room. His broomstick in hand he finds himself thrust back into 2011.

He drops his broomstick. He kicks the wall. Then takes the picture of his mum and dad his grand mum had given him and slams it into the wall. He's so mad he doesn't even notice what he's doing until his friend walks in finding Teddy's beating the four posters with a beater's bat.

"Teddy! What do you think you are doing?" Austin cries as the wood breaks under the bat. Six broken four posters.

"I want my dad back, Austin," he states before crumpling to the ground crying.

The sight of Teddy Lupin, resident prankster and bad boy crying for his father is disturbing. Teddy hardly ever cried. He didn't cry when his grandmother died not one bit, but here he was breaking down over losing his father after just getting to know him, not that Austin knew that. In fact nobody knew that.

* * *

**1973**

"Teddy, no!" James cried as Teddy faded from sight. His words not audible.

James opened the door quietly broomstick in hand, he found Sirius and Remus in the dorm. Remus quietly reading, Sirius drawing something in a sketchbook both rather quite a rare sight. When James entered the room, the reaction is simultaneously without even listening to each other.

"Hey James, Teddy, what do you think of this?" Sirius hold up the paper he had been working on, it showed five boys, The Marauders and Teddy looking like he did that day at the train with his natural appearance.

"Where's Teddy, Sirius and I agreed to ask if he was related to any great wizards who could time travel without a time turner- He's gone isn't he." Remus says looking at James face.

"He opened the door, but it was a ghost door." James said stunned that he lost Teddy so quickly.

"Teddy's gone!" Sirius shouted angrily. He kicked the basket of Chocolate frogs over and the scatter across the room. "You let him open the damn door didn't you!?" Sirius shouts at James.

"I forgot for a minute, I'm sorry Sirius."

"I don't want I'm sorry, I want Teddy!"

Remus got up and walked over to Sirius, "Pad's he'll be back, I promise."

"How do you know you were say it's not possible for him to time travel by just opening doors!"

"Siri, He always comes back. You even said it," James soothed Sirius.

"What if he doesn't come back this time?"

"He will," Remus said. Peter came to the door at that moment  sensing something odd was happening. He cracked the door open enough to see into the room. He watched as James and Remus hugged Sirius. He shut the door and went down to the common room feeling left out He vowed he'd never leave for Hogsmeade without at least one of the Marauders coming with him.


	4. Moping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my lateness. I had work on friday from 12 to six and then a family dinner that exhausted me so I went to bed and got up at six to do the morning shift. Then came home and sleep.
> 
> Leave me a comment?

**_Moping_ **

* * *

**2011**

"Would you care to explain why you trashed your dormitory Mr. Lupin." McGonagall asks. They are sitting in her office a few hours after the whole incident with the dorm room.

"No, I would not."

"Have a biscuit Teddy."

"No, I'm not hungry." Teddy slouches in his chair defiantly.

Headmistress McGonagall sighs and puts away the biscuit tin, this is the first student she has done this with, ever. Maybe it was because of his heritage and family, but she tended to think of this Gryffendor as her grandchild seeing who his parents were she could hardly punish him properly.

"Teddy, what's wrong."

"I want my father back." He says sourly. His black hair covering his eyes in a Sirius Black fashion, his nose is his father's not that the boy would know that.

"Should I owl Harry to see if you can go home for a bit?" She offers, not knowing what to do with the Marauder's son. He seems to have inherited all of the Marauders traits. Remus' politeness and planning, James obsession with Quidditch, Peter's innocent looks to match Sirius' attitude, it seemed as though he had gotten Sirius' moodiness after being cooped up today. He even seemed to have Lily and Harry's temper and of course they love of all things pranking which is quite honestly not why he was here today. And that left Minerva McGonagall quite flustered.

"No."

She is shocked to hear this answer, she thought maybe he wanted to go and see Harry when he said he wanted his father back. McGonagall writes a quick note to Harry-  _Please come quick I'm having an unusual problem with Teddy-_ and send it via floo to Harry's Office at the Ministry.

Then sits back down and looks at the sullen boy.

"I think you would have made you father proud the other day the way you flew in the Quidditch match. Sirius Black and James Potter would have been proud too," She speaks hoping to get Teddy to talk.

"What's a time turner?"

McGonagall smiles, "It was a device that existed until 1996 when Harry broke into the ministry. That night they were all broken. They looked like necklace with a hour glass inside a metal ring. Hermione Granger has the only one in existence now. I don't think she uses it though."

"So time travel is not possible anymore?"

 _Is that what he wants to do travel back in time and meet his father?_ McGonagall wonders, "It is but you have to be trained to use the spell correctly and that takes a while and you are supervised while performing it. Really there is no reason to time travel anymore."

Teddy stays quite until Harry appears in the Fire place. Harry has aged well so far. His hair had not gone gray and his face remained smooth.

"What's the problem?" Harry asks Head mistress McGonagall.

"Teddy..." She prompts.

"I want my father back." Teddy growls.

Harry looks guilty, "Ted..." He sits beside the boy, "Why do you want your father back now?"

Teddy glares at Harry imitating James hazel eyes. Harry looks at him unfazed; the boy tries Albus Dumbledore eyes. Harry keeps his gaze steady he is use to these glares by now.

"Theodore Remus Lupin, answer me."

Teddy stands up. "Because I never got to meet him. Or Sirius! It's not fair! Why did you get to meet them and not me! It's always Harry-frickin'-Potter! The boy who lived! The Chosen One! The savior of the whole goddamn wizarding world!"

Harry stares deathly quiet for a few minutes, "Teddy, I'm sorry, but if you don't tell me what's going on now nothing will get better and I'll take away your Firebolt for destroying your dorm."

"I am telling you what's going on! I've always have! I meet Sirius in the closet when I was five and then again in your office a week later! He was moping because he couldn't go outside. He was grounded! They beat him!" Teddy screams, "First year, I meet them on the train ride out and James looked exactly like Jamie! Peter was there too with Dad and Sirius! Then again just now. I walked into their dorm they couldn't go to Hogsmeade because James go then into trouble! I talked to them, Harry. James and I raced my Firebolt against his Sliverstreak-21 and now I can't get back to them!"

Harry looks at McGonagall for help.

"How did you go back in time?"

"I open our dorm's door and James and Sirius nearly chocked me with hugs and gave me the forty chocolate frogs dad owed me. Owes me." Teddy elaborates.

Harry is about to open his mouth to tell him it not funny to lie like that when he sees how pale McGonagall is.

"Did you say forty chocolate frogs?" She asks.

"Yes," Teddy looks over at McGonagall, "Why does it matter?"

"That was the exact number of chocolate frogs they told me every single time they were bouncing of the walls hyper."

"What relevance does this have?" Harry asks.

"It was the same number every time, they even had the wrappers to prove it," McGonagall smiles wistfully, before returning to the present.

"Harry I think it'd be best if you took Teddy home for the week and then return him next Saturday," Professor McGonagall says.

"Because of the dormitory?" Harry asks.

"Yes, I will send home his assignment for the week and I will be talking to his roommates," McGonagall rubs her temples, "You might as well floo home now, and Teddy?"

Teddy flashes a murderous look towards the Headmistress.

"You're not the first student to trash that dorm room."

 _Just the first to get sent home for it._ The thought flashes in all their minds.

Harry grins shyly, thinking of the time he destroyed the whole castle.

* * *

**1973**

The next day three Marauders had to do the homework they had put off which had built up from the week of neglect. Remus on the other had was reading a book he had forgotten out of the library. Normally after two days of being cooped up Sirius would be very edgy he was not. In fact he was quiet not a complaint about being inside all day doing homework.

Of course James and Remus noticed, Peter might have noticed too but he did want to say anything about it in case it was a prank. James and Remus knew better. They were in their dorm room working on the map before they went to sleep.

"Sirius? Are you alright?" James asks staring at the Black boy.

"Yeah I'm fine," Sirius stars at James for a second before going back to finishing the drawing.

"Are you sure?"

"DAMN IT JAMES! I ALREADY SAID I WAS FINE!" Sirius explodes.

"That's the second time you've tried to draw without ink," Remus states calmly.

"Oh," Sirius looks at his quill as if he never saw it before.

"Sirius, is there something you're not telling us?" Remus asks gently.

"I'm not sad, stop saying that!" Sirius gasps in horror as he realizes what he said.

Remus bends down and picks up a chocolate frog, "Here, have some chocolate. You too Prongs and Wormy."

A half hour later their dorm room is covered in chocolate frog wrappers and the four boys are bouncing off the walls. Sirius decides it's good idea to go down to the common room and bounce around there. James and the others follow. An hour passes.

"SIRIUS BLACK! JAMES POTTER! REMUS LUPIN! PETER PETTIGREW!" McGonagall screams in to the common room. The boys in question are currently hiding behind a couch waiting for their prank to activate.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" James cries out as McGonagall pulls him and Sirius out from behind the couch by their ears. Sirius seems not to be effected by her ear pulling. A certain red head is giggling while the seen unfold.

Remus and Peter stay in their hiding place watching their two friends get in trouble.

"IT WAS REMMIE'S IDEA!" James hollers hoping McGonagall will let go.

"And you two went along with it you could have-

"Ma'am actually I was trying to cheer Sirius up," Remus stands up guilty, looking ashamed.

McGonagall looks down at the boy in question. He was exactly like he was two hours ago. Moping.

"It does not seem to have worked. Whatever, it was that you tried Mr. Lupin."

"It was working till she walked in," James mutter receiving a smack upside the head from Moony.

By this time Peter was out from behind his hiding place and McGonagall had let go of the Marauders ears.

"What may I ask is Sirius so upset about? There have been no attacks for months," McGonagall asks out of character.

"Well see-" James pauses, looking at his friends, knowing their story will sound fake.

"It was Teddy. He left again," Remus says not elaborating and hopping for the best.

"Who's Teddy?" McGonagall asks.

The Marauders exchanges a look not actually know how to explain Teddy without Teddy being there.

"Well out with it!" Professor McGonagall orders annoyed.

"A Gryffendor," James.

"A Metamorphmaugus," Remus.

"The boy we meet first year on the train and haven't seen since," Peter.

"His son," Sirius speaks up nodding towards Remus.

McGonagall's hands go to her hips, "Everyone who isn't a part of this matter out NOW!" she shouts. Then a bit more than half empty common room empties rather quickly.

Peter edges towards the door, "No you don't Pettigrew."

"Ma'am Peter actually wasn't a part of this, this time," Remus tries to get his friend out of trouble.

"Fine you three are coming to my office," McGonagall knows Peter going to do anything without these three.

She leads the three boys to her office. "Biscuit?" She offers. James and Remus each grab one quickly. Sirius only after she glares at him.

"What is this about a teddy being gone? I honestly don't think you three still plays with stuffed animals anymore."

"No not  _a_  teddy. Teddy's _a person_ ," James clarifies as if this explains it all. McGonagall is trying not to pinch her nose in annoyance. 

"He's a Gryffendor and a metamorphmagus," Remus adds.

"There are no metamorphmagus currently attending Hogwarts at this time. As for a Teddy, I do not think a Ted has attended this school for two years and That one was Theodore Tonk's a Ravenclaw thought he is now married to you cousin Mr. Black, Andromeda. I do believe they have a child."

The two boys look at each other amazed. A Slytherin and a Ravenclaw. They have a child on the way could they be Teddy's grandparents?

"Well see the thing is he's a time traveler," Remus says.

"And he's known Sirius since they were five," James adds.

"Also he knows us upon our giving him our names." Remus says remembering how big Teddy eyes were when he had said his name.

"And before we told him our names," James remembers looking at Teddy when Teddy had said his name.

"He also knew our houses before we got sorted into them." Remus adds.

"So you want me to believe that there is a metamorphmaugus in Gryffendor by the name of Teddy and he's gone and that is why you were bouncing off the walls so loudly that the Hufflepuff's were complaining?"

"No, we were bouncing off the walls because we ate the forty chocolate frogs."

"Why?" Their story is getting ridiculous now.

"To cheer up, Siri," said James.

She looks at Sirius. He does look rather sad. She knew he was not liked in his family; A Gryffendor in a family of Slytherin that valued blood more than morals was not always a great mix. The more she studied Sirius the more she saw how much loosing this Teddy affected him Sirius was not the kind of child to mope about in fact he was the most energetic child she had meet in a long time. Quit the prankster too.

"I don't see any reason to punish you three but I will be restricting your chocolate habits for a while."-Remus went pale,  _No chocolates whenever he wanted them!? This is worse than lines!_ -" And Sirius, I hope you cheer up soon I'm sure Teddy would want you to cheer up, whenever he is. Now off to bed you three."

Sirius and James scamper out of their Head of House's office. Remus stays behind.

"Professor?"

"Yes Mr. Lupin?"

"Umm... there was one other thing about Teddy we didn't tell you. His full name is Theodore Remus Lupin," The werewolf admits nervously

"Then I must congratulates you, it seems as though you have a son in the future," McGonagall says dryly. Remus blushes at what she implies.

"Do you think he's a..." Remus asks afraid of the answer.

"I don't know if he's a werewolf too, maybe you should ask him if you see him again."

Remus turns scarlet.

"Now off to bed with you."


	5. Watch bands and Those Damn Potters

**Watch bands and Those Damn Potters** **  
**

* * *

**2011**

"Teddy, your father did not have much but he did leave you something," Harry tells Teddy before taking him back to Hogwarts. Harry takes a warn bracelet out of his pocket. It was braided leather that had a watch on it, "I was going to give you this when you turned seventeen but I think you need it now." He hands the old watch to Teddy.

Teddy looks at it. His father's initials are engraved on one side and the other side has his mother's initials. He runs a finger over the letter. "I believe your mother gave him the watch as a birthday present, but James and Sirius gave him the bracelet with the original watch. I think he broke the original watch part before I was born." Harry continues telling his thirteen year old godson.

"Thank you, Harry," Teddy hugs his godfather feeling better than he had all week.

Harry smiles and takes Teddy back to McGonagall's office. "Promise me you won't trash your dorm room again, there's the room of requirement for that," Harry says not so sure if the room is still there seeing how it was set on fire, maybe it was only for that room of lost objects or maybe it was for the whole room.

Teddy grins, "I'll try not to."

"I'll see you at Christmas Teddy." Harry hugs Teddy one last time before leaving.

"How was your week at home?" McGonagall asks.

"It was great I tough Albus how to prank Lily and the twins." Teddy grins.

"Of to the Common room with you now, Mr. Lupin," McGonagall rubs her temples not looking forward to Albus' time at school not sure if it could be any worse than Teddy's. Regret fully James Sirius could never go to Hogwarts seeing his...status.

Teddy's roommates were a bit weary of him, after he had come back. Zack and Austin were the first to joke around with him by Halloween the rest of the boys had fully welcomed him back as one of their own.

The day after Halloween Teddy went to his dorm room in hopes of some time alone to figure out his new watch. If it was from the two other Marauders then it must do something…marauder-ish right?

Teddy opens the door and heads to his bed- except it's not his dorm room this time.

* * *

**1976**

"Sirius?" The dark haired animagius is lying on his bed in fetal position staring at the ceiling.

"Prongs?" The dark haired teen looks over at the thirteen year old boy.

"No it's Teddy," Teddy can feel this energetic boys every compress into something more and weight down on his shoulders.

"Teddy?" Sirius lifts himself on one arm to look at the younger boy. "Dear Merlin, it's been two years since I last saw you." Sirius smiles.

"T-t-two years?" Teddy stutters in shock. Sirius eyes rake over him, taking in the younger boy.

"You're still in third year?" Sirius seems mildly surprised.

"What year is it now?" Teddy asks.

"1976, it's the end of my fifth year." Sirius is now sitting cross legged on his bed.

"So teen years now," Teddy smiles wryly.

"Rem, smiles just like that when it's something funny yet sad." Sirius says.

"What happened?" Teddy asks.

Sirius looks at him then looks away, "I did something stupid." Teddy knows exactly what Sirius is talking about and shift's his hair from brown to turquoise and his eyes a shade of blue Bella had inherited. Something Sirius doesn't know physically Teddy figures it'd be easiest since, his friends are mad at him. Teddy sits next to him.

"I know."

"You smell just like him, you know," Sirius says.

Teddy fakes the knowledge, "You can smell in you human form?"

Sirius smiles at the now younger boy, "Transformations gone a little wrong. James hair will never be the same."

"It was like that before," Teddy says. They lapse into amicable silence.

"Have you ever been in love?" Sirius asks.

Teddy's quite for a moment, once in second year he thought he was in love with a girl from Ravenclaw he thought she loved him too. They held hands in the corridors but then it turned out she just liked him for his fame.

"No…I haven't."

"I still feel like you're older more experienced, like its still the day we meet, in the closet," Sirius laughs cruelly at himself.

Teddy doesn't say anything. He's not sure what to say.

"Teddy, I think I'm gay," Sirius blurts out.

Teddy raises a white eyebrow Sirius shocked him so much he shifted without even realizing it.

"Do you care?" Sirius asks mentally cursing himself for not saying what he wanted to.

"No…I've just never meet someone who's gay. Although James reckons Albus is gay. But that's just Jamie, teasing his little brother...I think."

"James and Albus," Sirius murmurs to himself, "Weird pair of names for your kids. One so old-fashioned and the other is…still modern."

"Harry calls it classical." Teddy says.

They are quite for a minute. 

"Who do you think you're in love with?" Teddy blurts out.

Sirius snickers, "Sometimes you act more like Prongs than Moony."

Teddy only grins, "You're avoiding the question, you moody sack of hormones."

"Happy Hormones, will defiantly avoid the question," Sirius says more cheerful than he's been in months.

"Fine I'll guess!" Teddy shouts. Then thinks he doesn't know that many names from Sirius' generation, "Is it Frank Longbottom?"

"No! He's got blue eyes to many blue eyes at home," Sirius says in a knee-jerk reaction glad to be talking to his oldest friend, "But he does have pretty hair."

"No blues eyes eh?" Teddy grins liking the new game he's found. "Peter?"

"You don't even like Peter," Sirius reminds Teddy who wrinkles up his nose, "He's gross," is all he offers to Sirius.

Teddy thinks for a moment, "You don't like James Potter do you?" Teddy asks in all seriousness. "Because that would never work, James is in love with Lily and I don't think James would fall for his best friend he just doesn't seem the type to do that."

"No he falls for a freaking red head, who hates him none the less," Sirius chuckles mischief sparkles in his eyes.

"It's not James right?" Teddy asks for clarification.

Sirius shakes his head no.

"The only other name I know is Remus. You  _aren't_  in love with Remus? Are you?" Teddy asks a bit speculative. Teddy like so many other orphans likes to believe that his mother and his father only ever loved each other. Sirius never believed in that bullshit he knew perfectly well that his parents did love him or each other. It's amazing he's so balanced.

"Yeah…" Sirius falls into silence.

"Oh…"

"Do you have me, I know he's you father but… I've only ever known you as my age and I thought of you both as my friends."

"I…I don't hate you," Maybe Sirius was in love with Remus but that didn't mean Remus loved him back.

"He'll never love me back will he?" Sirius looks at Teddy for reassurance.

"I-I-" Teddy shatters his childhood dreams. "I don't know."

"Look Teddy we've know each other for a long time there's no need to lie to-"

"I'm not lying Sirius- I really don't know." Teddy cuts him off.

Sirius slings his arm around Teddy, "Thanks Teddy."

Teddy pulls back and looks at Sirius for a minute studying his face. This is the boy he found hiding in a closet years and years ago and here he is hiding in the closet again.

"Sirius, I love you your my friend and stuff but maybe you should talk to James about this too, because I'm not always around," Teddy tells his friend.

"What if James flips out at me?" Sirius says a scared child once again.

"I don't think James will care all that much," Teddy says hopefully truthful Harry didn't seem to mind too much when his dorm mate Seamus turned out to be bi, Teddy really didn't have any idea what James would react like to finding out Sirius was gay fathers and sons tend to be different on the things that make them their own person.

The door opens again and James walks in. A sneer is on his face, Teddy has seen this face through three generations Harry, James and Albus, and Harry's father, never has it looked this distasteful.

"Still in Gryffendor I see, I'm surprised they even let you stay at school," James jeers.

"James Potter," Teddy scorns at the arrogant boy in wizarding robes who looks painfully like his little brother Jamie it almost rips his chest in half they share names and looks, even their hazel eyes. Teddy features distort in contempt. James Sirius could never do something like this especially not to a friend.

"Teddy Lupin, Sirius' first friend. His only friend," James sneers.

"Sirius is stupid, who  _isn't_  when they are in love? I know you're beyond a bloody idiot when it comes to love, jinxing and hexing people just to show of your abilities who would love that? I don't blame Lily for calling you and arrogant toerag repetitively. She clearly  _doesn't_  want to go out with a bully." Teddy's hair turns Ginny Weasley red and his eyes glare at James like green emeralds. His nose is that of a pureblood wizards'.

"Sirius is in love?" James says bewildered forgetting to be mad at the fourth marauder for his recent slimy-Slytherin like action.

"Maybe you should pay attention a bit more James Potter," Teddy glares defending his oldest friend.

"Teddy, don't," Sirius pleads from his bed shrinking away from James and his rejection. Sirius had enough rejection at home he craved his friends acceptance during the school year. Of course he just had to screw it up now.

"I think James should know  _everything_  I bet you haven't even told him what your parents did to you when you were six, You two should just pull those bloody sticks out of your arses and make up!" Teddy lets his emotions get the better of him and he let his shifts go wild till his hair finally settles on a tawny brown color and his eyes are a washed out and blue the same color he felt this summer when reality finally settled on him and he realized Jamie wouldn't be coming to Hogwarts.

Sirius' looks at the near exact copy of his friend, the one he feels more than he should for and he looks away. Maybe his feeling for Remus were fueled by Teddy's attitude it's not like Sirius felt romantic love for his friend of ten years, that was all for Remus, but Teddy may have sparked the interest.

Teddy can't stand James and Sirius' stupidity and walks out the door slamming it behind him not caring that it meant he'd be going back to his own time.

"Merlin, he sounds like Moony, just now." James says. Sirius chuckles.

"Except he really doesn't care about what happene," Sirius laments.

"So you're in love, eh?" James raises his eyebrow. Sirius groans, "Why the hell can't you make a complete fool out of yourself in front of the bird instead of doing did stunts like what you pulled on Snivilious."

"James, I did make a complete fool of myself and... it's not a bird." Sirius says remembering Teddy's words  _I think James should know everything_ using that to give him courage.

"Not a bird?" James is completely lost what else is there to be in love with besides girl, "A bloke! You're in love with a  _bloke!"_  James grins at his realization then his face fall flat, "You're not in love with me are you? 'Cause you know that would never work." James looks scared and self deprecating, but Sirius doesn't notice. 

"James, you complete fool it not you, I-I-I'm in love with, I mean don't get me wrong you a handsome bloke once you get past the glasses and hair and scrawniness but you're not my type."

"You have a type? Anyone I might know?" James raises an eyebrow like he use to before Sirius seriously screwed up, "Scratch, that you're not in love with me why  _wouldn't_  you love be in love with me? I'm you best mate!" James jumps on Sirius bed like a five year old.

Sirius looks at James like James is the crazy one, which with these two is quite possible.

"You're a brunette." Sirius says with a straight face, "You have a button nose and glasses. You act like a hooligan and you can't even zip you zipper." At this James looks down at his trousers. Which are zipped. Sirius is grinning. 

"You're yanking my chain!" James whack's Sirius on the head, "My glasses are adorable they go along with my nose and my hair is black thank you very much," James sits back, almost falling of the bed, and glares at the dark haired boy. "So tell me who your type is! Tell me tell me tell me I want to know!"

Sirius grins Teddy was right James wouldn't care he'd just act like this was completely normal like they were discussing girls.

"Well not brunettes that's for sure or  _black haired_  be speckled gits," Sirius starts, "Red heads are kinda scary remember Fabin and Gideon Prewett from first year scary blokes," Sirius and James shudder remembering the first and only prank that was played on them. It involved a bucket, glue and blue fuzz balls. After the prank was played the Prewett brothers took James and Sirius under their wings teaching them, to the dismay of the teachers, the best pranks and then some. It was rather odd seeing Seventh years befriend First years.

"So blonds?" James questions getting comfortable on the head-board of Sirius' bed next to his brother in all but blood.

"No like Peters hair, softer than the blazing color," Sirius says.

"Eye color?" Let the interrogating begin James loved this he would never admit it but he loved setting Frank Long bottom up with the Prewett's cousin Alice. He wanted to try it again.

"Green."

"Nose?" James is getting revenge. He loves his button nose Lily-flower loved it too…she just  _wouldn't_  admit it.

"Large," Sirius responds without thinking. James grins not pointing out what Sirius is making very clear to him.

"Year?"

"Ours."

"House?

"How is this a type you know as well as I do there are seventy-two boys in our year. Fourteen are blond and three have amber eyes and one has a large nose. Just say it already!" Sirius burst out.

"No I want you to say it." James grin's a trademarked Marauder grin.

"James don't make me say it," Sirius deflates.

"Nope say it. I could be wrong," James says with an arched eyebrow.

"You're not wrong and you know it," Sirius mutters into his pillow.

"You should say it Pads," James pokes the older boys ribs grinning from ear to ear.

"Remus Lupin, I love him," Sirius says softly after he turns and looks at James. Padfoot's cheeks burn bright red as soon as the words are out.

"I don't think you two fit together- OW! What was that for?" James' glasses are currently on the other side of the room Sirius punched him.

"You said we wouldn't fit together." Sirius preens his nails.

"You're names Pad's," James retrieves his glasses cleaning them quickly on the hem of his shirt and replacing them on his face, "There's no was Sirius and Remus can be mashed up. Remirius? Ick, Sirmus? Nothing like Jily."

"James you twit, we'd be Wolfstar," Sirius says.

"Isn't that a little obvious?" James the clueless wonder.

"Because Remus Lupin isn't obvious enough?" Sirius deadpans. James smiles wistfully remembering the week after he and Sirius figured out Remus' secret and laughed every time his name was said Remus Lupin like it wasn't bad enough the kid was a werewolf but he was practically named to be one.

"Sirius Black, my dear friend you are such a fruit," James proclaims as he see his friend fiddling with his fingers and hair. He already had a couple name for himself and his crush.  James falls beside Sirius  chuckling and enjoying human contact that feels good.

"You're a dork."

"Do you want to know what else that means?" James is grinning.

Sirius turns to look at his friend. After evaluating his features he decides on course of action. "No, and don't tell Peter."

James' grin gets bigger, "He's the one who told me." Sirius laughs.

"You won't tell right?" Sirius looks a bit scared.

"I won't tell, you should tell Remus though," James has a glint in his eyes that says he'll keep the secret as long as he get a few laughs out of it. Sirius sometimes wondered what possessed him to befriend a _Potter._ Potters were a dying line, James being the last, and they had a very bad hair.


	6. Letters for Waiting

**Letters for Waiting**

* * *

**December 14, 2011**

_Dear Teddy,_

_I'm sorry for not writing you back earlier, but you would believe my roommates names, I swear I'm not making them up. I'll believe you story if you believe their names. They're Remus John Lupin and Sirius Orion Black. Sirius grew up in a orphanage and he says the craziest things. Remus is a Harry Potter fan and a bit annoyingly smart._

_There is a girl but I don't like her she's just...infuriating. She's all smiles and her hair is red, not Weasley red but...it's a nice red but she rubs me the wrong way Teddy. I don't like Lily Evans that'd be too predictable, in fact I hate her. I wish she'd hate me too instead of wanting to be friends. AND she's a Harry Potter fan. She has the weirdest accent Remus says she moved her when she was younger and that's why she speaks funny._

_Uncle George is right you should not disrespect Beaters bats, Teddy._

_Love_

_James, not a cliché_

Teddy read over James' letter a few time.  _Remus John Lupin and Sirius Orion Black._  What was even the possibility of a child having 'Remus' as their first name, let alone two boys named Remus John Lupin and Sirius Orion Black.

Four children.

With legendary names.

Born into the muggle world.

Teddy turned it over in his mind. Adding up the clues. But that's impossible, Teddy reasoned not very well. James Potter was understandable, Harry Potter was bound to say name his first-born after his father. Lily Evans was fine too. James said she had an accent. Maybe she was born in a different country where Evans was a more common surname. Even Remus Lupin was acceptable. His Grandmother had once told him that his paternal grandfather was a muggleborn. maybe his paternal grandfather had a brother who was this boys grandfather or something. but Sirius Black?

There were  _no_  Blacks. Well no Blacks by surname, Teddy was a Black by his grandmother. Andromeda Tonks was one before she married. Harry was leaving the Black fortune to Teddy because in Harry's eyes Teddy was a Black one of then best of them. There was his Great-Aunt Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. She had son and grandchildren but they were Malfoys. Was Black a surname for muggles?

Teddy had no idea and the only real explanation was...it was foolish and childish, but could they be back? James Potter Sirius Black Remus Lupin and Lily Evans. Could they be reincarnated? as these children at Wobbles Academy?

Teddy put the letter from his godbrother-or as it his god grandfather?- down and looked at the work he had to to till Christmas break started and he could see James.

* * *

**December 14, 1976**

"James!" Sirius yells annoyed.

"I just need my coat Lily said she'd wanted to go on a walk around the lake and it's  _cold_ outside!" James Potter throws open his trunk and rifled through it looking for his coat that hung on the back of the dorm door.

"James," Remus said a bit more calmly but clearly annoyed.

James tossed the two a look. "Yes?"

"We're kind of in the middle of something here, if you haven't noticed," Remus says as Sirius' fumes quietly with his face turning redder by the moment a bit embarrassed to be half naked in front of his best mate. It's not like James hasn't seen it before but Sirius was really enjoying the attention Remus was giving him. Then James, the evil male-dee,r the over grown fawn he was, was completely obvious and to what he was intruding upon.

James looks back up from his trunk to two of his closes friends in the world. This time he really looks. Sirius isn't wearing a shirt and Remus was looking a bit smug with messy hair.

"Oh hey there's my coat on the back of the door." James  _chooses_ not to comment on the fact that Padfoot and Moony look like they've been snogging. They'll tell him in their own time if they are or are not in a relationship. "See you two at dinner!" James wraps his scarf around his neck as he flys out the door.

"He's a complete bimbo," Sirius growls.

Remus kisses Sirius' forehead, "We'll tell him...eventually."

"When?" Sirius wines. Sirius may not have publicly announced his sexuality but he did like to kiss his lover on the cheek as if to say "Mine, not your's get your own." and hold their hands. Remus on the other hand wanted to be more secretive about it, because he knew he liked- no, loved Sirius he just wasn't sure about his sexuality yet. Was he gay or was he something else?

"Christmas." Remus decided. They were all heading to James house in Godric's Hallow for Christmas anyways and James would be a bit more understand. Peter...well they wouldn't tell him. They both knew he thought it was unnatural for two boy to be together like they were or even for two girls. It was the one thing James and Sirius couldn't sway him from. Peter Pettigrew was homophobic, which made Sirius cringe. Remus would laugh at the word homophobia. To him it inspired an image of people cowering in fear of two boys or two girls kissing a completely innocent gesture appropriate for young children to see even if the children though kisses were yucky.

Sirius grins. "Really?"

Remus captures his boyfriend's lips in a sweet kiss. "I solemnly swear."

"I love you, Remmie," Sirius says for the first time out loud.

* * *

**December 26, 1976**

"James we have something we want to tell you," Remus approaches James who is currently writing a Ietter to his girlfriend, Lily Evans.

"If this is about the chocolate. I swear I didn't nick it Moony," James says in earnest to Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. who is wrapped possessively in Remus left arm.

"What chocolate?" Remus practically growls. He never does anything wolfish this side of the moon.

"Nothing what did you want to tell me?" James has a completely clueless look on his face. Not even his friends could tell if this was practiced because James fake clueless face and real clueless face were very similar. They were both practiced in the showers after quidditch.

Remus sits on the couch in James own personally study that James has had since O.W.L. year started and Sirius on to his lap. Sirius kisses Remus' on the lips rather than explain whats really going on.

"Er...Pads, I though you were going to be subtle I mean we're not even sure if Moony swings that way," James says not to sure whats going on. He should probably stick to what he knows for sure. Are they finally coming out to him after what a year?

James watches a little embarrassed as Remus's hand draws circles on Sirius back and the other one pulls Sirius' hair do that Remus can kiss him better. Sirius makes little noises that make James a bit uncomfortable. James honestly doesn't care if they are in a relationship or not but he would really like this little show to stop.

"Are you going to stop and explain you're Wolfstar or just eat each other faces off while I pretend to be clueless because if that's the case there is a reason why I'm sharing a room with Peter rather than Sirius," James says although truth be told they normally sleep in different rooms when the crash at the Potters mansion.

The two boys break apart shocked by what James said.

" _YOU KNEW!_ " Sirius scream a scary close impression of his mother that James flinches at.

"I'd have to be blind not to see it, Pads," James smiles his pranking smile, "And contrary to popular belief I am not blind just because I have glasses." James taps the object on his face smiling like the prankster he is.

Remus bursts out laughing. "Sirius how could you think James Freaking Potter is clueless he knew Lily liked him before she even knew," James blushes at his friends newly appointed middle name because in Remus words 'Everyone needs an embarrassing middle name'. In James' mind this was ridiculous Peter didn't have a middle name. In Peter defence he was already pretty embarrassing even with out a middle name.

"So...Wolfstar?" James asks. Remus has no idea what he's talking about.

Sirius nods and grins, "Wolfstar."

"You keep rebelling." James is happy for his friend and his rebellious ways even if they did dump him in to the state of being in love. James had been in love since first year even if he didn't want to admit it. It was questionably the best and worse thing to ever happen to him.

"Do you-" Remus starts.

"Yeah just one. What about Teddy?" James feels bad bringing up Teddy but curiously was a Potter trait like messy hair and bad eye sight.

Sirius and Remus look at each other. "We figured we wanted a kid at some point ad seeing how were two guys, we probably got a surrogate. A nice helpful Hufflepuff metemorphmagus so the Teddy could look like us by choice, if he wanted," Sirius lies a little he doesn't really want to think about that. And he hadn't seen Teddy since after The Prank.

"Why Remus?" James asks.

They both shrug, "Well figure it out when we come to it." Remus says pushing down on his doubts. Was it possible- No Remus would never love anyone else besides Sirius, so he would never cheat, but why would Remus have a kid why not use Sirius? The answer came to Remus instantaneously. Sirius would be terrified he's genetic's would screw up the child or the child would go like the other Blacks.

"I'm going to propose to Lily." James says.

The three marauders smile. "Isn't it kinda soon? You have only been dated what five months."

"Sirius, she the Moony to my Padfoot. She's  _the one._ And...I want Mum and Dad to meet her you know they're getting up there in age." James says quietly. The age of Charlus and Dorea isn't something James likes to talk about. He knows he's lucky if he graduates before they die. He really doesn't want them to die. He loves his parents and the thought makes him melancholy.

* * *

**December 26 2011**

"Teddy are you ready?" Harry Potter asked his godson. Teddy was never very sure how he should feel about going to his parents grave. They weren't buried next there they were buried at Hogwarts in the War Hero's cemetery, but the're grave stone was placed by the Potters.

Albus, Lily, Colin and Bella were being bundled by their mother in the Kitchen. James was by the door waiting.

Teddy wraps his mothers Hufflepuff scarf around his neck and pull on a blue hat that meshed with his brown hair and blue coat nicely.

"Hufflepuff today?" Harry's green eyes glitter in amusement.

"It smells like her." Teddy says defensively eyeing James a bit wary. This boy once knew him, but now...he doesn't. It's not like Wobbles made him different, no James still knew his god brother, he just didn't know he knew his god grandfather so well.

"Teddy, coming?" Harry asks with his two year old son Colin in his arms.

Teddy asks his head he must have spaced out a bit. How did James do it? And Sirius? And Remus, his father? Lily? How did they come back? Teddy sits next to James in the magically expanded mini-van. He had to test out a theory. Once Bella and Colin were buckled in, Albus and Lily sat in the booster seats and buckled up.

"If you had forty chocolate frogs what would you do?" Teddy asks James. Harry snorts a little, his children were defiantly not normal, and he loved them for it, he wouldn't have it any other way.

James looks at Teddy in surprise, "I dunno know, share them I guess, but that's a lot of chocolate."

Teddy sighs in defeat. James  _doesn't_  know. He hasn't even mad the connection. Then again James wasn't Teddy so he would know who he really is. The worse part? James would even tell anyone else in the family his room mates names. He'd talk about them, he just wouldn't use they're real names. They were John and Sam. Even Lily was a different name Lila.

A few minutes later they were at the Cemetery. Teddy and James followed the Harry and Ginny who had the younger kids around them.

"Have you gone to Hogsmeade yet?" James asks.

"Well, no. I can't go till next year." Teddy says.

"Bummer."

"Yeah, hows you school going?"

"The classes are boring I learned it all already. I gotten Detention once or twice for pranks pulled and I've been told off in class for not paying attention." James says.

"Maybe you should try out for the more advanced classes, you were always good at Maths." Teddy says.

James thinks about it for a minute, "Maybe."

"Want to go see the ruins?" Teddy asks.

"No, I-I don't want to be reminded." James says. Teddy feels bad leaving James there by himself. James hasn't felt like himself since he really did discover he was a squib and going back and forth between worlds was a bit abrupt and uncoordinating for anyone, but James especially.

Teddy goes of by himself to look at the house that was destroyed thirty years ago. James and Lily died here. This is the lasting monument of their bravery and love for their son Harry.

Teddy has no idea what possesses him to open the gate. His hand moves on its own accord and his black boots crunch in the snow and he moves forward.

It all happens so fast. The gate's lock opens and a wind hits him and then the gate is opened. Five people are standing in the yard. Teddy feels light headed and dizzy. He put a black fingerless gloves hand to his forehead.

"Teddy?" A voice calls out

* * *

**December 26, 1980**

A boy of about thirteen walks into the Potters yard. he has a Hufflepuff scarf around his neck, a blue hat and coat, brown hair and amber eyes and coal black boots on his feet. James, Sirius, Remus and Lily don't recognize him.

Sirius looked at him closer. The nose, it was always the same that's how he recognised him every time.

"Teddy?"

The boys face glared at him. "I hate time travel, I rather stick to indoor time travel less of a migraine."

Sirius felt like a little boy in the closet again. how long had it been now? Five years. Five long years since he had last seen this boy. Teddy was the first person him he ever told he was gay. he felt a connection to this boy who had remained young for longer than he had. Teddy who gave him hope for a different House than his families.

"Time travel?" Lily asked.

Teddy blushes. "A thirty-one year time jump I'm guessing, it is 1980 right?"

Remus swallows and nods not wanting to know how Teddy knew the exact year.

"It'll be 1981 in a few days." James supplies wondering why the boy won't look at him.

"It'll 2012 in a few days for me."

"Is there any reason why you are wearing a Hufflepuff scarf I though you were in Gryffendor?" James asks innocently.

"It was my Mum's." Teddy's fingers touch it protectively. as his hair turns a tinged red. Sirius' stomach drops. Teddy's attached to him Mum. Did that mean- no Remus would never dump him.

"You look a bit cold," Lily says smelling motherly and shifting her son, Harry Potter, a baby who looked exactly like Albus Severus, green eyes and messy hair, in her arms. Teddy gasps a little. "Would you like some hot coco?"

James smiles at his wife cool with all things weird. Well she did marry a Marauder. And Teddy is a James-Sirius-Remus- secret. Peter knew about him but never wondered much about him.

"Yes, please." Teddy says after a moment of consideration.

"I'll get the door." James says still feeling guilty about his mess up in Third year. Lily shakes her head, her boys were very hard to understand she didn't even try to anymore.

"Moony, the chocolate frogs." Sirius whispers.

"I have them in my pocket." Remus mummers back as the follow Teddy in side the door James has opened for them.

They found James with Harry on his lap gurgling happily and Teddy seated on a stool in Lily's kitchen that the boys were allowed to cook in and some times eat in. Lily say across from him with a mug of homemade hot chocolate.

"Your cups are on the counter ready to go" lily tells them.

Sirius sits in a chair next to James with his mug. "How long has it been for you Teddy?" Sirius asks him.

"About a month." Teddy says. His face full of emotion, happiness, joy, excitement, and most mysteriously, sadness and misery are mixed in as well.

"Oh, I guess it's a shock to see us so grown up and mature," James says.

"Sometimes Harry get the old photos of you out and you were never very mature." Teddy says with a grin on his face. Lily almost drops her cup.

"Harry? Harry who?" She asks.

"My godfather." Teddy's skin is flushed bright red.

A looks flickers from James to Remus to Sirius. Harry, Teddy's godfather could not possible be the child on James lap right now, but who else could Teddy's Harry be but this Harry Potter.

"What's his full name again?" Sirius asks.

"Harry P-Smith," Teddy quickly corrected himself he  _would never_  change history, but what if that meant losing James. James was his brother in all but blood.

"Do we know Harry yet?" Remus asks.

"You meet him four years before I'm born," Teddy says.

Lily rolls her eyes this boy knew her boys and he was from the future she didn't blink an eye, no she just rolls an eyes.

It's quite and tense for a long time.

"Teddy I believe we have a debt to pay." Sirius says.

Teddy looks at Sirius confused, "What debt?"

James grins as he understands, "I believe it has something to do with chocolate."

"Chocolate frogs, forty of them I believe." Remus smiles and pulls out a sack filled with the little blue boxes. Teddy's faces lights up in recognition.

"The bet from first year?" Teddy can't keep his smile of his face.

"Marauders never dishonor a bet." James assures Teddy.

"Marauders never betray one another." Sirius adds.

"And Marauders are the most persistent force in the world." Remus concludes and drops them in front of Teddy. The boy who takes after Remus and is normally very happy about chocolate looks a bit forlorn.

"Teddy what's wrong?" Lily asks the young boy.

Teddy looks up from his hot coco, tears in his eyes. "This is the last time isn't. The last time I get to see them." Teddy says.

Sirius looks at the thirteen year old boy for a minute then scoops him up into his arms. "Teddy just because this could be the last time doesn't mean it is."

"Maybe...what if I changed the future?" Teddy looks at the the four twenty year olds.

"Is there's the slightest chance you won't exist if you do change the future?" Remus asks.

Teddy nod's.

"Then he can't, I'm not messing with the time line like that." Sirius says.

"What if...what if you waited?" Teddy asks.

"Waited for what?" James questions.

"And though about what you did before you did it?" Teddy adds.

"Of course we will Teddy, were not High Schooler's who make rash decisions anymore." Remus promises him.

"Then promise, swear swear on Harry's life you'll wait and think." Teddy presses them.

"We solemnly swear." The three marauders say in unison.

"I will." Lily says quietly.

"Thank you." Teddy isn't too sure how this will work. "I promise you a happy ending."

They finish their coco quietly in the anti-climactic air thinking about Teddy statement, an ending to what?

"Who's up for a snow ball fight?" James suggests thinking of how the snow in the yard has yet to be touched and it's perfect packing snow.

Lily chuckles to herself as her boys act like they are twelve again they never really grew up. they're just children. Children with a baby. Children with a baby in the middle of a War. Suddenly she's scared for everything will Teddy's advice be enough to keep them alive and give then a happy ending?

Teddy races towards the door eager to be the youngest again to be pampered again, but this time by his father and Sirius and even James. He grins with excitement his scarf trailing behind him as he opens the door.

"Teddy no wait-" the voice cuts of abruptly.

The door.

But it's too late Teddy realizes as he looks at the ruin.

* * *

**December 26, 1980**

"Fuck!" Sirius finishes a he watches the little blue hair boy run out the door.

"Well at least he got his chocolate and that nine years four months and twenty-five day old debt is paid," Remus says.

"He probably has all of the chocolate cards in his time." James says.

Sirius scoops up some snow and packs it tightly then throws it at the little sapling in the Potters yard. "Every Fucking Time!"

"You should probably take him home," James says.

"Any Suggestions what to do with him?"

"Remember second year? Yeah that spell," James assets.

"Thanks." Remus says truth be told a bit scared by Sirius anger. Sirius never takes his anger out on people he just needs an outlet to funnel it in to when drawing doesn't work.

"Just make sure he doesn't hurt himself or you." James says quietly as Sirius hurls another snow ball at the tree. James might have to send a day that spring digging the tree up.

"He never does." Remus says.

 


	7. Of Waiting and Thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already apologize, please take note of the dates.

**Of Waiting and Thinking**

* * *

**October 31, 1981**

"James, do you know what time Sirius and Remus will be here?" Lily asked as she walked into the room her dark-red hair the fell over her lovely face hiding her beautiful green eyes.

James though about it for a second as he put his wand down and picked up Harry who he was playing with on the floor. "Round ten I expect they're always late, Sirius has to fix his hair just so." James said with a laugh handing Harry to Lily. It was his bedtime considering they couldn't go trick or treating this year.

"We should have asked Alice and Frank to come over," Lily laments with a smile.

The door burst open.

Maybe not, Remus and Sirius are early it seems. James sprinted down the hall excited till he saw it was not his friends.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" James hollered regretting his choice to put down his wand.

Lord Voldemort laughs how stupid the boy didn't stand a chance without his wand.

"Avada Kadavra!"

The green light filled the cramped hallway and James though about the last time he had seen that shade of green in this Hallway.

They waited and they thought, they really did. They waited for Dumbledore to tell them what was wrong what could happen and it came in the form of a prophecy. They went in to hiding after think of who to chose as they're secret keeper. They choose Peter no one would expect him.

Teddy promised a happy ending! And here James was dead, dead as a door nail. How in hell was this happy?

Then James realized as his wife materialized in the white void their waiting hadn't been done not really they'd wait for Peter to get her so they can kill him again.

* * *

**October 31, 1981**

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" Lily hear the words and ran. James would never fool around about something like this. Lily was in the upstairs hallway when she hear the sickening thud of James body hit the floor. She screamed. No, this could be happening she promised she'd wait and think. She did, she and James both did they though about who should be the-

Where was her wand? How could she be so stupid and unthinking!

The door to the nursery opened and her barricades were shuttled to one side with a lazy flick of his wand.

Oh God where was her wand! A black haired baby cried in her arms. Harry! She needs to protect Harry. She turn around and dropped him into his crib. Lily there her arms wide as if to hide Harry better. She knows it's pointless but she tries anyway.

"Not Harry, not Harry please not Harry!" Lily begged, she never begged.

"Stand aside, you silly girl..." He seemed to hesitate for a moment then he is voice returned with a vengeance, "stand aside, now!" Why would he give her a chance?

"Not Harry please no, take me kill me instead," A life for a life right? Would it protect Harry if Lily died willingly?

"This is my last warning," Why warn her? Why not just kill her and be done with it?

"Not Harry! Please...have mercy...have mercy...Not Harry! Not Harry! Please - I'll do anything." Harry needed a parent, but Lily had nothing to live for she'd died willingly for someone she loved and be reunited with James. The though made her cry, it made her sob at the unfairness of it all.

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!" His wand pointed at her with a menace. He was going to kill her. She gave it all up, even her promise to Teddy and in turn his promise to her for a happy ending.

A green light filled the room and Lily Potter's body hit the floor with a empty thud. The life inside her never had a chance and James would never get a chance to forgive Severus.

The Potters were dead.

* * *

**June 18, 1996**

Sirius ducked Bellatrix's jet of red light with a felt like when they were kids again and Sirius would taunt her without thinking like he did just before he met Teddy in the closet. Some part of Sirius knew this was a life or death matter but he didn't care he had been locked up waited for years without any one to rally talk to and truth be told. Bellatrix was always his favorite cousin, not Andromeda.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

Teddy was right that day after Christmas was the last time Sirius had seen him. Sirius had waited and waited for Teddy, like Teddy asked. Sirius waited in Azkaban because he hadn't thought. Teddy had set up the two biggest obstacles in Sirius way, waiting and thinking. He didn't like either much and they were both his down fall. He only realized this when the second jet of light,green this time, hit him square on the chest.

Sirius eyes widened in shocked as he remembered this was a life or death situation. How could he be so stupid?

* * *

**May 1, 1998**

Remus Lupin looked down at his son Teddy. Teddy had been born three weeks ago, April eleventh. Remus could remember Teddy's green hair that he already seemed to favor. It had been sixteen years since Remus had last seen Teddy. Remus has done everything in his power to follow the suggestions Teddy gave him in 1980. He has waited and thought about every action he's ever made since then with the exception of Tonks. He feel horrid the way he was using Nymphdora. He never ask for her to shift anything but most time when She wanted something down right crazy she'd shift to look a little more like Sirius and less like Nymphdora. Like when she asked him to marry her and when she told him she was pregnant in September.

Teddy had promised him a happy ending. Teddy had told him, he dies before Teddy turns one. Teddy never told Remus that he'd lose James, Lily, Sirius, and Peter all in one night. Teddy didn't tell him Peter would betray them or that he would lose Sirius twice.

This little innocent baby could have saved so many people and yet...he didn't. Remus wasn't sure how he felt about that. He had always wanted a child even when the though scared him to pieces at age eleven.  _James, oh how I wish I had your advice with children right now. And Sirius I- I'm sorry you could imagine my surprise when I found out Tonks was a Hufflepuff. I remember you're sweet nothings about raising Teddy late at night maybe...maybe the Twins will encourage my son to be have a bit like his father did in school and Harry. God, I was so mad when I finally figured out Teddy's Harry was our Harry Potter._

Remus placed his sleeping son in the cradle Nymphdora had left for him to pick out while she was on Order business. Right now she was out cheeking on Molly and the rest of the Weasley's.

Remus took out a cigarette and light it. He didn't often smoke but tonight he need to calm his nerves.

The door opened. Remus grabbed his want and pointed at the intruder. No one else was home that night. It was just Remus and Teddy. Remus would protect Teddy at all costs.

"Those things will kill you," the intruder said. It was a young man with spiky violet purple hair and a silver earring in his ear looked shocked to see him. The boy looked like he was anywhere from seventeen to twenty-two he had on a pair of ridiculously skinny black jeans and a faded Pink Floyd tee shirt with red converse. The boy seemed to stop and look over Remus more closely.

"Dad?" The boys hair turned brown.

Remus brow furrow Sirius was always so much better at spotting Teddy.

"Where was the first place you had heard of Sirius Black?" Remus doesn't put his wand down.

"When I was six in a closet he was hiding from his mother," Teddy's hands are raised in a surrounding fashion.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here!" Remus roared.

"Look I can't control it Remus and this hasn't happened since I was thirteen that was year's-" Teddy notices the wooden cradle with a green haired baby in it, "What day is today?"

"April 30- " Remus looked down at his watch, "No, wait May 1, 1998," Remus correct's him self noticing it's not twelve-twenty-three.

There's a soft in take of breath from Teddy, "So that's me?"

"Yes. Why did you lie?" Remus snaps irrationally. Teddy runs a hand through his hair and Remus notices a wristwatch. The braid is familiar along with the face of the watch.

"I- Look I didn't lie. I still promise a happy ending to the four of you-"

"THEY'RE DEAD TEDDY!" Remus roars.

Teddy is unfazed by this and digs through his pocket taking out a brown leather wallet with a mix of muggle and magical currency. He takes out a photo and hands it to Remus.

Remus stares at it.

"It's my little brother. James. Well sort of he's, Harry's kid so he's my god brother. His name is James Sirius Potter. The boy to his right, he's an orphan his name is Sirius Black his arm is wrapped around Remus Lupin. The red head on James' side she's Lily Evans," Teddy smiles thinking of a letter he received when he was thirteen. "Sirius ran away from his home when he was sixteen. Harry took him in unwillingly at first."

Remus studies the image in full color in a room he has never seen before. The teenagers in the photograph look about eighteen and blissfully happy Lily is sitting on James lap looking thrilled. Remus and Sirius are trying to look manly but failing as the head over heals in love look is in both their eyes and their pinkies are intertwined.

"We had a hell of a time hiding magic from Sirius," The words spark wonder in Remus John Lupin's mind.

"Why would you need to keep-"

"Squibs. James says you figured out a way to come back but you lost magic along the way. He can't recall the place you were in very well just vague memories and bittersweet reunions."

"This is the happy ending?" Remus flips over the paper to read the writing. It's James writing _. Jamie and the three weirdest people he has ever meet Lil's Pad's and Moons. Spring 2019._

"Are- are we happy?" Remus asks.

"Yeah I'd say so. Sirius wants to adopt a little girl, he hated growing up in a orphanage."

"He hated growing up in general," Remus chuckles.

Teddy dig's through his pocket again and pulls out a few clippings. On features a jeans advertisement. A boy with black hair and a lean boy wearing only a pair of jeans is leaning against the wall flashing a trademark Sirius Black grin.

"Sirius models some," Teddy admits. Remus isn't surprised, "Harry's not quite sure what to make of it."

"I guess I should apologise"

"No, you should tell me whats so special about my watch." Teddy interrupts.

"You're watch?" Remus looks down at his own watch then at Teddy's and realizes they are one in the same.

"Oh," Remus blushes, "It tell you when you are feeling real love has it- emitted any smells?"

Teddy looks at his blushing father in confusion.

"It a bit like amortentia but it has no influence over you real emotions because when you are feeling true love it'll smell like- for me it was chocolate, parchment, and Sirius shampoo so you're favorite things. James said he smelled broom wax, fresh bread, and freash cut green grass, around Lily when he test wore it."

"Fuck- sorry It just I kinda wondered why I smelled chocolate frogs, laundry soap and Clarissa's perfume around Claire. I think I need to tell Vic something," Teddy face went comically pale.

"Good luck with that one, Teddy," Remus chuckled. Teddy makes a face telling you're gay cousin you're in love with her straight best friend doesn't sound like that much fun.

Remus looks at his son, "How did you know about this all those years ago?"

"James sent me a letter it had all your names on it I figured it wasn't a coincidence especially with Sirius' drawings."

"Oh...How did James...Can we all remember?" Remus asks.

"No, although Sirius says some pretty questionable things so he probably knows more than he lets on, James knows and he's not sure why he suddenly remembered one day," Teddy smiles at them memory of James freaking out and his amazed face mouthing yellow over and over again after seeing his room.

"Sirius always said question-"

"No, James told me the story of his first night there called him Prongs for no reason upon first sight," Teddy interrupts.

"Sirius was always a bit of a rule breaker," Remus says knew his huge understatement.

"It's pretty weird seeing him two years younger than me now," Teddy says absentmindedly. Two years that's all he has left Remus realizes, "Dad- if we knew how to replicate how James got his memory back would you want the same thing done to you?" Teddy asks quickly.

Remus thinks for a second, no not if he wasn't a werewolf would he want to remember this life.

"No," Remus finally decides, "I wouldn't want the next Remus to remember the pain of transformations if he doesn't have to,"Remus is quite for a moment then he looks at his son, "Do we get out of this okay? I mean-"

"Harry has six kids and there's no major threat to any of them, except James hes Sirius best friend that's always a dangerous occupation."

"Harry's poor wife, six kids?" Remus raises an eyebrow chuckling at the remark about James and Sirius, knowing them was a dangerous occupation.

"Yeah James Sirius, Albus, Lily Luna, Colin Cedric, and Nymphadora Bellatrix, we call her Bella, Molly named her, and Jason Alastor," Teddy ticks them of on his fingers.

"Does Albus have a middle name?" Remus asks.

"No," Teddy lies Remus lets it go, "What happens to Colin and Luna I had them when they were in second year. I'm guessing Harry and his wife were very sentimental and they're all named after war heros."

"Well Luna is a survivor she's as normal as ever, and she's Albus' godmother. I think Harry and Ginny indulge Luna too much but that's just me. Colin...I didn't know Colin was named after someone although Denis Creevey is his godfather," Teddy says.

"Oh..." Remus can't shake the feeling that something Horrid happened to Colin Creevey before the war is over, "Teddy, I never quite asked you but did-"

"No, I'm not part werewolf. I have better senses than most, I like my meat a bit rare, and I can never sleep during full moons. Harry says those are more of personal things than wolf things."

"Oh, " Remus smiles at his sons quirks.

"Did-did Mum know about you and Sirius?" Teddy asks realizing he'd never get another opportunity.

Remus blows a strands of hair out of his eyes he should cut it soon, "Yeah a little, I never can out right and told her but she saw a few thing's at Grimmuald place that made her question the deepness or our relationship. She has a habit of using his looks to get some crazy things from me."

It's Teddy's turn to smile, "It's not the fairy tale Harry knows but it's good enough for me. Do you regret not telling Harry about your and Sirius?"

"Sometimes, but-...it's complicated. What if we had told him and he rejected Sirius and me by default. Sirius couldn't live with that. We were never really public about our relationship either time. We hid it from Peter and the rest of the school then most of the world except the Potters," Remus says holding back but does a dead women really count?

Teddy raises his eyebrow, "So that would mean you me and mum and that little guy over there, are the only ones in the world who know about it."

"And Fred Weasley, he walked in on us holding hands at one point, and asked a few questions and for some advice. He said he'd come out before he turned twenty-one. I think George might have known too, about both."

"Fred was gay?" Teddy blurts out. Remus fells another blow hit him. Fred Weasley dies too?

"Yeah, he told us he set up George and Angelina in his sixth year to make George jealous and finally admit his feelings for her at least to Fred," Remus says. Remus looks at the clock.

"You're mum will be home soon and it's kind of hard to explain how our son is a bit of a time traveler," Remus says. Teddy nods in understanding.

"Dad will you...when the time comes for battle will you tell mum to stay home?" Teddy asks.

"Of course," Remus promised no way in hell would he let his son grow up in Harry's care. Harry was James son the though of James as a father even after nineteen years was terrifying.

* * *

**May 2, 1998**

Just before the final spell hit him Remus realized Teddy had give them the clues, they just could never piece them all together. His innocent son had tried to save them without giving away too much and they never figured it out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh... they don't stay dead because THERE IS A SEQUEL! (Doomed)  
> But first please go look through the one shots which will be next, in the verse.
> 
> Also comment?
> 
> I did't update when I promised because real life shit happened. You know how December is supposed to be a pretty awesome months full of merriment and joy? Yeah no it's not. I had a friend try to commit suicide and just now I felt as if I could rearrange the chapters in the right order and post all of them.


End file.
